Monte
Monte was a robot that competed in the pilot recording of Robot Wars, ahead of Series 8. Monte was built by Team MAD captain Alan Young in 2014, but Alan Young loaned the machine to fellow producer in Series 8, Paul Streeter of Robo Challenge. Design Monte was an axlebot, with a static hammer attached for weaponry, technically lacking an 'active weapon'. Although it can spin on the spot to cause damage, its wheels were exposed and vulnerable, with the robot being comparatively light in weight. Etymology Monte's name appears to be a reference to M.O.N.T.E. (Mobile Omnidirectional Neutralization and Termination Eradicator, pronounced "Monty"), a middleweight combat robot built by Howard Wolowitz in the The Big Bang Theory episode "The Killer Robot Instability". The Team Monte was originally built by Alan Young, the captain of Team MAD, who is still the owner of the robot to this day, having built Monte for exhibition fights at his touring Robots Live! event series. When Monte entered the pilot episode ahead of Series 8, Alan Young was already competing with his robot Merlin, so he loaned Monte over to Paul Streeter, an employee of Robo Challenge who went on to drive Shunt for the three reboot series that followed the pilot. Robot History Series 8 Although Monte did not take part in the main competition of Series 8, Monte took part in the pilot recording, a camera test filmed on March 1st as practice for the main series a few days later. In its first battle, Monte was drawn up against fellow Team MAD entry Merlin, alongside Reaper and Wraith. Wraith had technical problems and was forced to withdraw, leaving three robots to fight it out. It didn't take long before the drive on one of Monte's wheels broke, leaving it to drive round in circles, until eventually, it was pitted by Reaper, eliminating Monte from the competition. Despite not competing in the main series, Monte did make some cameo appearances. In Heat 3 while Team S.Tek are being interviewed Monte can be seen in the background. Monte, with Turbulence and Merlin, made a second cameo in Heat 4 at the beginning of the episode when Angela Scanlon introduces the pits, and it could also be seen during Heat 5. Results |} Series Record NOTE: This Series Record reflects the competitive record of Team MAD, as driver Paul Streeter was the driver of Shunt throughout the reboot. Outside Robot Wars Monte was built in 2014 and was finished in June, where it made its debut at the team's own event at Edinburgh. It lost its first fight to Merlin, another Team MAD robot, after it was flipped out the arena. Since then, Monte has rarely been fighting at larger scale events and usually only fights at Robots Live's demonstration events, such as those at the Comic Con events held at the likes of Manchester and Glasgow. On one occasion in 2017, Monte defeated Apollohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HQuG8E6lE0. For more information on Paul Streeter and his robots, see here. References Category:Invertible Robots Category:Axlebots Category:Robots that fought in the 2016 Pilot Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots built while Robot Wars was off-air Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 8